PBWJ08J IV
PBWJ08J IV (Personal Building with Joonas08Joonas IV) is the 13th PBS in the main series, and also the 4th installment in the "Personal Building with Joonas08Joonas" series of games. Locations * Joonas08Joonas's House * Mekadon's House (Incomplete) * AlphystheLizard's House * TheOneTestingAccount's House * Generic Corp. Store * Giant CRT TV Building * Joontropolis Store * ATL Studios Store * TF22's Thomas Model Store * JoonPOST Office * E3 Stage/Joontropolis Stage * Vehicle Warehouse * Giant Crater * AlphystheLizard's Bunker (former) * AlphystheLizard's 2nd Bunker (former) * Destroyed Factory * Wardon's Store * ATL Radio * Bootleg Radio * Joontropolis Radio * Youtuber House (former) * Joonas08Joonas's Bunker (former) * Horse Stables * Water Pump Site Trivia * This PBS was originally meant to be similiar to the older games in the Personal Building with Joonas08Joonas series, where they were like PBS games that didn't save so you had a fresh start every time. This lasted for one day, before it was decided that it should be turned into a PBS game using NBD. * Due to the "PBWJ08J"-like style of the map, there is a very limited amount of flat building space. This makes for a pretty interesting style of map with very little room. * This is the first PBS where Joontropolis computers appear as actual models being sold in stores instead of the old style PCs with decals on the side. * This is the first PBS where JoonPOST has a separate office, as opposed to JoonPOST delivery trucks servicing a regular post office. * The Vehicle Warehouse is very similar to the one in Building a Town. * This PBS is one of the first appearances of "radio stations" that would play music in later 2016 PBS games. * This PBS is the first appearance of the "Tunnel Snakes" in their most known form (2016/2017 Tunnel Snakes), being built out of stamper blocks. There are several known incidents where the Tunnel Snakes roamed out of their hole and attacked the city. For more information, please check out the PBS Memes page. * This is the first PBS where non-Stamper style vehicles (Joontropolis Millenium) appear. * This is presumably the first PBS where the GenerikB PBS meme appeared, when he took over the Generic Corp. Store and called it GenerikB's store. For more information, check out the PBS Memes page. * There was an incident where a sewer system collapsed, almost sinking TheOneTestingAccount's house into the sewage system. Luckily, it was fixed before anything bad happened. However, a JoonPOST van unfortunately crashed into it and sunk into the sewage system. It was a pretty big incident when it happened, as MTT News was reporting live on the scene. * The "E3 stage" (Joontropolis stage by the end of the PBS) actually served some use as "E3" was hosted there and Half-Life 3 and Portal 3 were announced. (hahaha not really) Roblox Developer's Conference 2016 was also held there. Category:ROBLOX games Category:2016 games Category:PBS games Category:NoBakDoor PBS games